Black Shadow
by Cappylover
Summary: When a new girl comes to Casper High, Danny,Sam,and Tucker befriends her but there's a new ghost in town, unlike anything Danny has ever encounter DPxOC
1. Chapter 1

Life was like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs and some twists

Life was like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs and some twists. One of the downs of life is having to move. Although it was considered an up to a young teenage girl in the back of her dad's car.

"Karen don't worry, you'll like our new home" Karen's dad said.

"I'm not worried dad, never was, never will be" Karen said.

Karen's mother and father didn't look like they believed her but they didn't say anything else to her. Karen sighed and put her earphones on, It was playing the soundtrack of Nightmare before Christmas when the car stopped.

"Karen look at our new home" her mother cried.

She climbed out of the car, and stared at the house, more like a victorian mansion than a house. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. Something about it has a certain charm.

"Whoa" Karen gasp, looking at the house. Then she saw her parents walking up to the house bring boxes in.

"Are you sure this is our house?" She asks, but her parents chuckled and went along with unpacking their stuff.

Karen grab one of her boxes and ran up the stairs to the second story and claimed her room, spacious but cozy. She unpacked and put up all her posters and moved all her furniture until she was satisfy. She stared around and brought out her make up and black finger nail polish. Then she heard her parents calling her downstairs. She raced downstairs trying to find the dinning room, when she did her parents were sitting down on the table.

"Karen, we have some bad news" her dad said.

"Oh" Karen sat down on a chair.

"We didn't get you a tutor so you have to go to public school" her mom said.

"Oh that's okay, we do I start?" Karen asked excitedly.

"On Monday, so we'll pick up some school supplies tomorrow, we already called the school and they faxed us you school list. They said they can't wait for you to go to Casper high." Her mom replied.

"K then" Karen smiled, leaving the room to go to bed she went and changed to her pajamas and went to the window and saw a house next to her had a girl with a telescope. She wandered why the girl was spying on her, but she turn off the lights and climbed into bed and fell asleep. At the house next door the girl dialed a number on her cellphone.

"Yeah" yawned a sleepily voice.

"Danny, its Sam, I have a new neighbor and I think she might be goth" Sam said.

"Sure, can I go back to sleep now?" Danny yawned.

"Yeah, See you tomorrow" Sam said.

Danny hanged up and Sam put her phone down, she couldn't help spying on the girl but she felt excited that there was another goth in town with that Sam went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally meeting the gang. Hope ppl will like it.**

As the sun rose from the sky, showering everything with light, Dawn was here, a new day was here and Karen made sure it wasn't

As the sun rose from the sky, showering everything with light, Dawn was here, a new day was here and Karen made sure it wasn't wasted. She was in her room already dressed in some ripped black cargo shorts and a black tee with a picture of a skull with a black jacket and black converse. She was looking brushing her long brown hair and just put it up in a ponytail. She looked at the mirror poking the spot where her dimple will show when she smile. The odd thing is that she only has one, on her right cheek. She ran down the stairs stuffing a granola bar to her mouth at the same time writing a note to her parents saying she wanted to check out the town by herself and she has her cell phone with her. She was already out the door, she put up her hood and starting running toward the town called Amity Park.

After walking a coupe blocks she saw a gothic bookstore

"This should be interesting" Karen mutters.

She walked in the store, wandered around until she found the fiction selection and started searching for a title that might catch her eye, but she wasn't paying attention and bump into someone.

"Oh sorry" Karen apologizes, it was a girl around her age, wearing all black and purple and she noticed it's the same girl who was spying on her.

"Were you spying on me yesterday?" Karen asks her.

"Oh so you're my new neighbor, sorry about that see there's not many goths that lived here, my name's Sam Manson by the way" Sam explains.

"Oh, umm yeah, Karen Sterling" handing out her hand, they shook hands.

"Hey, I'm just about to meet up with my friends, you wanna come?" Sam ask

"Sure, I'll go" Karen says brightly. Thankful she'll meet a couple of kids before school starts.

"Cool" Sam walks out the store and guides Karen to the mall.

"So what are their names?" Karen asks trying out some small talk.

"Well, there's a Tucker Foley he's a techno geek and there's Danny Fenton he's a bit of a nut ball, but he's nice" Sam walks up the stairs and went to the food court and stops at a table were two boys talking.

"Guys this is Karen Sterling, my new neighbor" Sam announced as she down and Karen sat next to her.

"Danny" he sticks out his hand, Karen responded. Danny has black hair and blue eyes.

"Tucker Foley, but you can call me Tuck" Tucker smiles. ( Tucker had glases a red beret)

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Foley" Karen says seriously while Sam and Danny cracks up then joined by Karen.

"I'm sorry" Karen crying up from laughing.

"Yeah okay" Tucker says.

"So you moved to Amity Park" Danny asks.

"Yeah, my parents wanted somewhere new to live to and they chose here." Karen explains.

"So you're going to Casper High?" Sam asks.

"Yep, I start on Monday" Karen replies, then her cell phone to started to ring.

"Oh sorry I gotta take this" Karen stands up and walks away and starts talking.

"Yeah hi mom" Karen answers.

"Where have you been" her mother replies.

"Sorry I was going back home, but a met a couple of kids that go to the school." Karen looks over and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker talking.

"You already made friends, then stay out as long as you want" her mother's moods starting lighten up.

"k bye" Karen closes the phone walking back to the food court and sits down at the table.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Karen asks the group. Everyone got all quiet and looked at each other.

"Was that the magic word to bring doom and destruction on the world" Karen asks. Everyone again starts to crack up. Karen smiles.

"Well let's go catch a movie, what do you wanna see?" Tucker suggests.

"Night of the Bloodsuckers" Sam and Karen said at the same time.

"A kung fu movie" Danny suggests.

" Let's watch it at my house" Sam stands up and went out of the mall with Tucker, Karen, and Danny following behind. Waiting for the battle of the who gets to choose which movie.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around six o'clock in the afternoon when four teenagers came out of a mansion, talking about the movie they just watche

It was around six o'clock in the afternoon when four teenagers came out of a mansion, talking about the movie they just watched.

"I can't believe you made us watch Underworld" Tucker complains.

"It's my house" Sam yawns, while stretching her arms.

"Tucker, you barely watched the movie anyway" Karen points out.

"What do you mean by that" Tucker demands, staring hard at her, but Danny steps in front of her.

"She means you stuffed your face with popcorn and soda, Tuck" Danny says. Tucker pretends he didn't hear a thing and took out his PDA.

"What do we do now" Sam asks, looking at the group. Karen looks at Danny, hoping for answer but instead when he opened his mouth a chilled breath of air came out.

"Whoa, Danny are you that cold?" Karen asks, but Danny didn't answer, he looked at the others and gave them a short nod.

"What's going on" Karen started to say but Danny interrupts.

"Karen, you need to get inside your house and don't leave until then" Karen looks at him with a confused look.

"Wait, what's happening?" Danny didn't answer instead he took her hands

"Please" he pleaded. Karen blushed, so did Danny. The next thing she knew, That Danny let go of her and was running towards the woods, which was nearby. Sam and Tucker ran off with him yelling Sorry Karen. Karen stood still for about a minute then she started running towards the woods, dodging tree limbs. After a couple of minutes, she heard voices, she stop and crouched near the ground.

"Okay, you guys I left the thermos at your house, Sam." Danny said.

"Thermos" Karen thought, she tried to listen for the rest, but all she could hear was a mumble. She heard two people running back, probably Sam and Tucker but she couldn't hear Danny. She stood up and started running again, and steps into a clearing.

"Danny" she yells, looking around.

"BEWARE" she turns around to see a man in overalls, floating.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST" he announced.

"G...Ghost, Box Ghost" Karen repeats dumbfounded.

"You dare make fun of my name?" Box ghost asks.

"A little" Karen says in a small voice.

"Then prepare for your cube infested DOOM" said Box Ghost, behind him was hundreds of boxes, floating. Karen tried to run but a dozen boxes slam at her and knocking her down. She got up and watches the hundreds of boxes flying toward her.

"Ah Frick" Karen sighs, and covers her head and prepares to be hit, but the blow never came. She was in a shield, she looks around and sees a guy with white hair with green eyes and was wearing a black and gray jumpsuit.

"Are you a ghost as well or are you a figment of my imagination too?" Karen asks. The boy chuckles and lifts the ghost shield and flies toward Box Ghost.

"What do you want this time Box Ghost?" the ghost boy asks.

"I want you to get out of my way" Box Ghost says controlling the boxes again, throwing them at the ghost boy and Karen. The ghost boy went intangible; the boxes merely went through him, he looked at Karen, she'd picked up a tree limb and started smacking the boxes away.

"Okay, let's get this over with" the ghost boy said while pulling out a thermos, aiming at Box Ghost. Then a bluish light came out and sucked the ghost in it. The ghost boy shuts the lid ands lets out a sigh. He floats down toward Karen.

"Are you alright" he asked.

"I think so" Karen replies dropping the limb, looking up at him.

"If I were in your position, I'd be terrified." The ghost boy said.

"If I were in your position, I'd haunt my teachers for eternity." Karen said as the ghost boy chuckles.

"Karen Sterling" Karen said, holding out her hand.

"Danny...Phantom' he added quickly.

"Danny Phantom, that's uh very original" Karen asks.

"So why are you here in the woods, at this hour" Danny asks, as it was already night.

"Well... I was following oh my god- Danny!" she yelled.

"Oh no Danny, ah Danny he could be lost or hurt, he's a bit of a goof but he has a good heart, Danny!' she calls looking around. Danny Phantom smiles and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Karen, I think your friend is gone, I searched the woods before I found you."

"Really" she asks.

"Don't you trust me" he asks.

"Well seeing I just met you and you're a ghost, I don't think I should, but on the other hand you did save my life, so yeah I trust you" Karen smiles.

"C'mon, I got to get you out of this forest, if not you'll probably won't make it out 'till dawn" Danny says, while stretching.

"Actually, I have quite good eyesight" Karen says stubbornly, not looking at Danny.

"Well, I better not risk it" Danny laughed. Danny picked Karen up very quickly, in his arms and started flying out of the woods.

"No way, we're actually flying" Karen stared at the ground as it was getting smaller. Danny laughed.

"Not the reaction I expected"

"I know I'm a bit of an oddball" Karen sighed as she clings on to Danny.

"Nah, I don't think you're weird" he admits. Karen looked at him and blushed.

"So is being a ghost a pain in the neck or it's just plain awesome" Karen asks, Danny thought for a moment.

"Well the powers are awesome, and saving people is kind of cool" Danny says while descending and setting Karen down on her house, where she just pointed at. Karen looks up at him.

"Well I guess I'd be seeing you around"

"Ah yeah" Danny said looking at the ground. Karen started to walk, but she hugged Danny quickly.

"Thank you for saving my life" she whispered and she ran toward her house. Danny stares after her for a moment, smiles and he flew off.


End file.
